The present invention, as disclosed herein, comprises a machine that is capable of continuously laterally perforating very wide paper, for its subsequent use on a drawing plotter. The perforations enable the paper to be fed by the plotter using lugs which engage the perforations.
In order to perform said operation, the machine has a smooth start and stop electronic control, a length of perforated paper detection device and combined control warning device for detecting the end of the roll.
Paper perforated laterally is widely used in a broad range of printers. To perforate such paper, there are machines which, in general, perforate at the same time as they perform other functions, such as: ruling, printing, folding, etc. But such machines always deal with very narrow paper (approximately 0.5 meters).
The perforation of very wide paper (about 2 meters) for drawing plotters poses a specific problem. On the one hand, the usual speeds and tensions in machines for narrow paper are not acceptable, because these produce creases, misalignment and tearing in wide paper. On the other hand, the fact that other functions are not required allows a simplification of some aspects of conventional machines. Lastly, the short length of the rolls and the flexibility of the mandrels for drawing plotters imposes specific use conditions.
All this makes machines that continuously perforate wide paper virtually unknown, and only intermittent, very expensive and slow machines predominate.
Among the outstanding characteristics of a machine in accordance with the present invention and one which gives it a high priority over the prior art is the fact that an appreciable reduction in the operation cost and a high degree of output can be obtained.
The machine basically consists of a system that causes the paper to travel by means of an electronically controlled servomotor. The drag of the paper itself releases the set of perforator heads through an antiskid roller. A paper feed coil is provided with a similar electronically-controlled brake of a dynamic form. A rigid mandrel is provided for receiving the perforated paper. A lateral stamping system is provided for periodically printing a mark or symbol on the paper.
The entire machine is mounted on a compact structure wherein two simultaneously integral lateral holders support and ensure perfect positioning of the elements.